senandung kebun apel
by kindovvf
Summary: Pagi ini, Mikuo akan jatuh cinta. A tribute for winkiesempress. #KukisBuatMbak2k16


vocaloid (c) crypton, yamaha.  
untuk memenuhi utang nilai anu pada mbak **winkiesempress**. nih mbak, mikuolenka seperti janjiku.

* * *

.

.

Pagi ini, Mikuo akan jatuh cinta.

Dia berjalan menyusuri tepi kebun apel dengan tenang. Kakinya telanjang, menginjak daun-daun kering, bunyinya tidak berisik namun cukup untuk membuat tupai lari terbirit-birit.

Mikuo mendengar kukuk burung di kejauhan, dan mengetahui waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Delapan lebih lima belas Mikuo sudah harus berada di ladang tempat apel-apel menggantung ranum, merah matang, dengan daging buah manis yang meleleh di lidah. Selagi masa panen, mandor baik hati mereka selalu memberi masing-masing pekerja sebuah dua buah untuk dibawa pulang. Dan tepat seperti kata orang, kebun ini memiliki apel terbaik sedunia.

Mikuo memanggul karung goni tipis di bahu. Mengambil langkah memasuki barisan pohon-pohon apel, dia mulai berjalan menuju ladang panen jatahnya. Mikuo dapat mendengar suara-suara para pekerja berpusat di ladang utara, juga selatan, mungkin sederet pula di timur. Lahan barat sedang dianggurkan dan Mikuo lupa kenapa. Mungkin karena beberapa hari lalu muncul seekor harimau, atau mungkin alasan lain. Mikuo tidak mencoba mengingat-ingat. Dia mempercepat langkah. Mandor tidak pernah memberi hukuman untuk keterlambatan, namun hal itulah yang membuat para pekerja segan datang tidak tepat waktu.

Setelah mendengarkan apel pagi seperti biasa, Mikuo mulai bergerak menuju pohon-pohonnya. Berbincang sejenak dengan Piko, bocah dari kebun bunga yang dipindahkan kemari dua hari lalu, bocah itu melambai-lambaikan tangan lalu berlari menjauh sambil memegangi topi jerami di kepala. Piko terlalu antusias karena mendapat topi baru. Topi lamanya di kebun bunga sudah jelek, Piko bilang. Mikuo menepuk puncak kepala Piko sebelum bocah itu melesat pergi.

Untuk sekian menit lamanya, Mikuo yakin dia bekerja sendiri. Memetiki apel dan menaruh di keranjang, memetiki apel dan menaruh di karung goni. Maka butuh beberapa detik bagi Mikuo untuk dapat mendengar senandung samar beberapa langkah di belakang. Dia mengerutkan kening sejenak, masih menata apel-apel pada keranjang sambil berpikir apakah itu nyanyian burung murai atau seseorang sungguh sedang bersenandung. Lalu sebutir apel menubruk tumit.

Mikuo mengamati apel tersebut. Mengangkat kepala. Ada seorang gadis berdiri di sana, di bawah lingkaran-lingkaran cahaya kecil yang menyelinap dari celah dedaunan. Berdiri memunggungi Mikuo dengan keranjang di dekat kaki.

Mikuo yakin belum pernah melihat gadis itu. Warna rambut pirang memang langka di desa ini, tapi bukan berarti tak ada. Mikuo sudah tinggal cukup lama untuk menghapal hampir semua nama pekerja ladang, dan gadis itu tidak terlihat seperti Ann ataupun Rin. Mikuo coba memanggilnya.

"Um, halo?"

Gadis pemetik apel menoleh. Mikuo mendapati sepasang bola mata besar mengerjap, beralih ke beberapa arah selama sesaat, sebelum entah bagaimana, menemukan Mikuo. Tapi pandangan gadis pemetik apel tidak fokus seperti orang-orang kebanyakan. Mikuo tidak mengerutkan kening, dan selagi memikirkan kalimat sapaan singkat sebagai basa-basi dan sopan santun, gadis pemetik apel berucap duluan. Suaranya jernih, lembut, seolah pita suaranya dirajut dari gumpalan-gumpalan kapas dan embun pagi hari:

"Selamat pagi."

Mikuo tertegun. Sekian detik lewat sia-sia. Dia berusaha menemukan suara yang tiba-tiba hilang. "Selamat pagi juga," Mikuo tersenyum. Dia menurunkan karung berisi sedikit apel ke tanah, membungkuk untuk memungut apel yang menabrak tumit. Apel merah masak sempurna. "Apa kau baru di sini?"

Gadis pemetik apel mengerjap sekali lagi. Bola matanya cerah, kuning seperti ruah-ruah matahari di musim panas. Mikuo langsung menyukainya, juga, ketika si gadis tersenyum dan tertawa jenaka. "Jadi, aku bertemu orang lama? Kenalkan, aku Lenka dari kebun bunga. Baru dua hari lalu dipindahkan ke kebun apel ini."

"Dua hari lalu?" ulang Mikuo memastikan. Dia meletakkan apel dalam keranjang, bertanya-tanya apakah Lenka menyadari sebutir apel yang jatuh sejak tadi. "Kau pasti kenal Piko, kalau begitu. Dia juga dari kebun bunga, dua hari lalu."

"Piko? Oh, ya, tentu saja. Dia teman kecil terbaikku," jawab Lenka. Mikuo senang mendengar bagaimana Lenka menadakan ucapannya. "Kau teman Piko?"

"Bisa dibilang," Mikuo menjawab tanpa berpikir. "Dia anak yang ceriwis. Hari pertama datang, langsung memintaku mengantarnya jalan-jalan memutari kebun."

"Dia anak paling ceria yang pernah kukenal," dan Mikuo mengangguk setuju. Lenka menarik napas sejenak, melangkah hati-hati. Mikuo memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Lenka meraba-raba udara. Bagaimana pandangan Lenka konstan di satu titik walau terus berkedip. Jarak mereka tinggal dua lengan ketika Lenka mengulurkan tangan, Mikuo memandanginya setengah ingin bertanya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, emm …"

"Mikuo," dia berkata. Menjabat uluran tangan Lenka tanpa ragu. Kehangatan kecil dari tangan itu hampir mengejutkan. "Namaku Mikuo."

Lenka menarik segaris senyum. Begitu tulus, dan menyenangkan, hingga sudut-sudut mata Lenka pun ikut tersenyum, seakan gadis itu selalu tersenyum semasa hidupnya. Mikuo mengerjapkan mata, terperanjat untuk sesaat. "Senang bertemu denganmu, ya, Mikuo. Kuharap kita bisa berteman."

Mikuo mengangguk meski tahu Lenka tidak akan melihatnya. Agak tergagap melepaskan jabatan tangan, dia mengeluarkan tawa kecil, dan menggaruk belakang kepala dengan kikuk. Meski sekali lagi, di balik rona mata Lenka yang secerah matahari, Lenka tidak dapat melihat pemuda yang tersipu karena baru saja berjabat tangan dengan perempuan.

"Senang bertemu juga," kata Mikuo. Rasa senang menjalari rongga dada, membuatnya merasa senang karena beberapa alasan. Lenka masih tersenyum. Mikuo hampir berpikir untuk mengabaikan sisa-sisa apel itu dan berdiri seharian di sini saja, tapi Lenka telah berjalan kembali ke keranjang apel, mengajak Mikuo memanen apel bersama. Tentu saja Mikuo mengiyakan.

Dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu mendengarkan Lenka mengoceh. Lenka senang bercerita, tapi tidak pernah lupa bertanya balik dan meminta Mikuo berkisah pula. Mikuo membantu Lenka melompati beberapa lubang di tanah. Mikuo membantu Lenka agar gadis itu tidak menabrak pohon di depan, walau sejatinya, kata Lenka, dia dapat mengatasi sendiri. Mikuo percaya.

Dan demi sekarung apel merah manis, Mikuo bersumpah suara Lenka terdengar seperti lonceng tanda istirahat yang dibunyikan mandor setiap tengah hari.

 _Pagi ini, Mikuo telah jatuh cinta_.

* * *

a/n: hai, **mbak winkie** alias **mbak salsa** , di manapun kamu berada. yang katanya lagi stres dan abis berantem sama mas eko. yang lagi siap-siap menghadapi hari esok. yang mungkin udah terbang ke alam mimpi pas aku pablis ini. yak intronya kelamaan. semoga suka sama drebelnya, ya. walau pendek dan kayaknya apa banget ini =))) iya, aku ganti. nggak sesuai sopiler yang pernah kubilang. itu kepanjangan, bakal lama jadinya, jadi yaudah bikin baru deh. udah lama pengen bikin kebun-pekerja!AU jadiii ini diaa

akhir kata, semoga mbak bisa menghadapi medan perang besok dengan semangat dan optimis, ya. semoga bisa rujuk sama mas eko entah gimana caranya. semoga mbak diberikan kemudahan dan kelancaran dan kemudahan dan kemudahan dan kelancaran besok, amin amin amiin. semangat yah mbak! udah dikasih mikuolenka nih awas masih lemez gajelaz:)) maap hasilnya cuma bisa begini dan tidak memenuhi ekspektasi heuu

dan buat semuanya, makasih sudah membaca!

.

.

.

(((MBAK UDAH JANGAN LEMEZ GITU MULU ADOOHH #CAMBUKIN)))


End file.
